Diminished Reputation
by Ca1piggy
Summary: After Events of DM15 and SO12, it all started out as training. Very aggressive training. But then it became something more. Something hot and steamy. But then it all went wrong. First story in a long time after fanfic writing burnt out. I do not own Danmachi.
1. Chapter 1

For Ais x Bell fans, the editor of the series has screwed with us enough. Enough bait and switch of other girls for Ais. Enough empty promises to keep waiting on Ais' return. They are just milking the series for shipping revenues. **DO NOT BUY ANY DAMACHI MERCHANDISE UNTIL AIS RETURNS TO THE MAIN SERIES! No More Bait and Switch!**

**Chapter 1 - Caught Red-handed in the Act (PG13)**

**\- After Events of DM15 and SO12 -**

It all started out as training. Very aggressive training. But then it became something more. Something hot and steamy. But then it all went wrong.

Ais and Bell were both in a good mood. Ais got her final victory over Revis, and Bell finally recovered from his injuries. They ran into each other after the guild announced Bell's stunning level 5 advancement. The historic rise to becoming a 1st class adventurer after less than 6 months. After congratulating each other, they finally had the time to do the training they agreed to a month ago.

As both stealthly met up at the usual place before sunrise the next day, they eagerly started their usual sparring. And what sparring it was.

Ais POV

Ais was shocked by Bell's speed and strength. It was immediately evident that Bell was stronger than she was! How could it be? He is only a level 5. And he was faster! She would need Ariel to get an advantage, but that would be too dangerous.

Bell POV

Bell was pleasantly surprised by the sparring. He had the advantage over Ais. He was pushing her back. He finally qualified to be by her side! In fact, he was starting to daydream about the infinite possibilities. His naughty side wanted to give the sword princess a lap pillow. Or perhaps even something more intimate with some skin contact like what he enjoyed a couple weeks ago on the 37th floor with Ryuu.

Freya POV

From the top of the Babel, Freya was absolutely amazed. OMG, her favorite was beating a level 6 well known to be one of the strongest in Orario. Hmmm, may be time for some Ottar intervention...

As Bell pushed back Ais, she tried to kick him but her leg was captured. As they crushed towards each other, their faces came dangerously close to each other. Due to the excitement of the sparring, Bell's blood rush got the better of him. His body moved by itself, leaning into Ais and his lips claiming her soft lips.

Ais POV

OMG, Bell kissed me. What am I going to do? This feels good... ... ...

What is that slippery thing in my mouth doing? OMG this is a weird feeling...

Bell POV

Wow I am in heaven, she is not resisting. She tastes so good.

Wow this is like the feeling from hugging Ryuu, only much more intense as we are mouth-to-mouth. I can get used to this.

Freya POV

How can this happen to me? I lost the first kiss! This is not happening!

Neither Ais or Bell withdrew from the kiss, which deepened. In fact, things got downright hot and steamy at the remote area of the city wall. Months of pent-up anticipation, confusion and frustration have now been replaced with pure desire and animal lust.

The armor flew off, and animal sounds were heard. Rabbits did what they do best. Birds were embarrassed.

Suddenly, an azure-haired female's voice interrupted the hot steamy heavenly bliss.

Female: You two must immediately cease and desist from your scandalous act. You are hereby under arrest for indecent exposure and lewd behavior in the public.

The red-faced Bell and Ais looked up, and they realized they were busted by Shakti Varma of the Ganesha familia.

Shakti "I am sorry, Bell and Ais, but I cannot make exceptions for such behavior, even for you. You need to come with me"

Blood-red Bell "Sorry..."

Blood-red Ais "Sorry..."

As they quickly put back on their clothes and armor, the three went to the Ganesha familia holding cells.

The news hit Orario like a meteorite traveling at Mach 20. The news was instantly all over town as "Little Rookie and Sword Princess caught in the act!". Many watched the humiliated Loki and Hestia going to bail out the two even-more humiliated 1st class adventurers.

**Chapter 2 - Consequences**

There was a crowd outside the building when the red-faced Loki and Hestia marched in to bail out Bell and Ais. While their familia members accompanied them, only the goddesses walked inside.

Hestia POV

For the first time ever, Hestia was truly furious with Bell the cheater. But anger was mixed with humiliation, jealousy and bewilderment. But at the same time, Hestia could not help but also wanted to ROTFLOL. One thing she was sure of, she is going to extract something big from Bell. And he is going to have be punished. Still, Bell gave his first to Ais. Oh the anger and frustration.

Loki POV

Ais is Loki's favorite, and Loki can never get mad at her. However, this was pushing it. Just like Hestia, Loki is now scheming what perverted services she can extract from Ais. Still, it was clear that Bell has already taken Ais partially away from her.

Finn POV

Walking to bail out Ais was incredibly embarrassing. He knew Ais had feelings for Bell, but this was unbelievable. But as captain, he had to fulfill his responsibility.

Riveria POV

Momma was embarrassed just like Finn, but she had to do her job. The disciplining of Ais is mostly going to fall on her, but she is having trouble figuring out the appropriate punishment. Ais needed some punishment as a child, but now Ais got caught in a true teenager act. Momma also felt some guilt and responsibility, as she suggested the initial lap pillowing. But part of her is finding this incredibly funny though she can never show it. Then again, some serious spanking would be needed...

Lili POV

Lili was not really embarrassed nor jealous any more, and in fact she was a bit amused that Bell-sama got caught in the act. She was actually the most worried about how to not start laughing out-of-control when she sees the humiliated and embarrassed Bell-sama.

Welf POV

Bell is his friend, and Bell is his captain. However, Bell got caught with his pants down. Welf did not know whether to congratulate Bell for scoring on the Sword Princess (finally) or to keep a straight face because of Hestia.

How is he going to react when he sees Bell?

As Loki and Hestia bravely walked into the building where their favorites were held, they saw Ganesha. They were thankful that Ganesha was his usual self, more absorbed in his own name than the predicament their favorites were caught in. Shakti was also there to handle the details. As Ganesha was busy making his Ganesha hand signals, Shakti brought the goddesses to the holding cells. There, Bell and Ais, were sitting quietly with their heads down. Seeing the 2 embarrassed adventurers, the goddesses realized that they may have already been adequately punished and not much more admonishment was needed. They also realized that the 2 adventurers would be constantly reminded by others in Orario about their wild roll in the hay. Thus, both goddess decided not to say much except to pay the fine and lead their favorites out of the building by the hand.

Bell POV

This is the worst. I am an embarrassment to my familia and my friends. I am putting Hestia through massive humiliation. How am I going to make it up to her?

Ais POV

Other than the OEBD with my parents, this is the worst. I have brought shame to my familia.

As the 2 goddesses and 2 1st class adventurers walked out of the building, the crowd gasped. Knowing the power of the adventurers involved, no one really dared to say much. The familia members followed on the way back to the respective homes. Orario residents watched them as they walked their walk of shame. There were only a few faint brief screams about "get a room", "lucky guy", "was it good?"...

As the Hestia group reached their home, the other members were waiting for them and were overall supportive. Haruhime gave Bell a hug, and Mikoto also welcome them back. Bell was relieved but really disappointed with himself.

As the Loki group reached their home, they found the other executives (besides Bete) waiting along with Lefiya. No one said much even though Lefiya was looking down the entire time, red faced, and with tears dripping down. The twins were not noisy for a change but were there to be supportive for their sister. Ais did not know what to say but realized she had a lot of fences to mend.

**Chapter 3 - Bell's Punishment**

At the Hestia Hearth Manor, Bell was immediately grounded by Hestia for 1 week. Furthermore, a familia meeting was called to discuss the matter that evening.

Hestia "We are going to talk about Bell-kun's big mistake. Bell-kun, what do you have to say for yourself"

Bell "I am really sorry I embarrassed the familia. It was all my fault. We were training but then I could not control myself. Then one thing led to another and Shakti found us in that embarrassing state. It was all my fault. I lost control."

Lili "Bell-sama, the charge was for indecent exposure. Were you really indecent?"

Bell "... ... ..."

Hestia "Let's not get into the dirty details."

Haruhime "What are you and Ais going to do now"

That comment really pained Hestia, but she knows the genie has come out of the bottle. So she allowed Bell to answer.

Bell "We did not discuss it while we were in jail. After we have paid our penalties, we will discuss it."

Welf "Well, Bell, at least I am glad you have a girlfriend. I always knew she cared a lot about you, particularly on the 18th floor"

Bell bowed "Welf, I am really embarrassed. I guess I have a lot of feelings pent up, and then I just lost control. Sorry everyone!"

Hestia "Besides being grounded for one week, Bell-kun, you will need to pay the fine out of your own pocket. Now dungeon activities will continue, but Bell-kun is going to be demoted from the captain position for 1 month. In the meantime, Lili and Welf will be temporary co-captains."

Lili "I am worried about Bell-sama in the public. What would people do?"

Hestia "Well, Bell-kun is grounded for the week so public appearances will be minimized. No meals at the Hostess for Bell-kun. He is only allowed outside the home for official familia business. I will be with him most of the time outside the home. We cannot afford any unnecessary problems."

As the meeting finished up, Welf put his arm around Bell and had a boys' talk in Welf's room. Poor Bell was teased for 2 hours, though he refused to share the details.

**Chapter 4 - Ais' Punishment**

At the Loki Twilight Manor, Ais' shaming started with an executive meeting that included the goddess, Finn, Riveria, Gareth, Tiona, and Tione.

Loki "This is unprecedented that someone in our familia has been publicly humiliated for doing something like this. Ais, you will report to me tomorrow morning at 8am for punishment. This is going to be severe. You are not to leave the home for 2 weeks without my permission. That includes dungeon work. I will directly supervise your punishment. I will make comments to the entire familia tomorrow morning. Until then, no one will say anything to any other members"

Riveria "Loki, I will help"

Loki "Momma, you helped pushed her into this, right?"

Riveria looking down "Yes I am also to blame"

Ais "It is not Riveria's fault"

Loki "Ais, it is Riveria's responsibility. Your failure is her failure"

Ais "Sorry, Riveria. I am so sorry"

Gareth "let's loosen up. This is pretty mild compared to someone getting hurt. Ais learned her lesson, I am sure"

Loki looking severe "Gareth, this is really really bad. We have taken a public shaming. Our reputation, Ais' reputation, will never be the same"

Ais "I am so sorry everyone."

Finn "We will survive, Loki. But the guild will likely announce something tomorrow. Let's go talk to them before that happens tomorrow"

Loki "That reminds me, I am going to talk to Ganesha and the guild now. I forgot about that. Let's adjourn for tonight. I need to do some further damage control."

With that, the meeting ended. Loki left the home, and the others went off by themselves. When they went outside the room, they found Lefiya waiting. Ais tried to apologize to and hug Lefiya, but Lefiya could not take it any more. She ran away screaming and crying back to her room and slammed the door.

**Chapter 5 - The Mood in Orario**

Loki reached the guild and begged for some privacy for Ais in their bulletin the next day. Eina said she would try but she could not keep the offenders' names out the bulletin, despite all the begging.

Fels also was discussing the matter with Ouranos, and they made a decision for the public relations aspect of the matter.

At the Hostess, Bell and Ais was the common topic. Syr was quite depressed, as was Ryuu. In truth, both girls were desperately green with envy and regret. The other girls were being considerate and tried not to remind them of the event. However, that was all the customers were talking about it. Mia thought the whole thing was stupid, but wondered why the two would do something like that so blatantly in public.

Hermes laughed about the silly hero and heroine, and was not really worried it. In fact he thought it would help with Bell's street cred long term. Asfi let Hermes go on and on about the "naughty heroes" and the "horny heroes", but in private she felt really sorry for the pair. She knew from now on the pair will be always remembered for their private life which went public.

The next day, the guild made their announcement:

**Bell Cranel, captain of the Hestia familia**

**Ais Wallenstein, executive of the Loki familia**

Both were taken into custody together yesterday morning for violating several public codes for proper behavior and dress code. Both class 1 adventurers expressed regret for their poor choices and were released on bail by their deities.

**Chapter 6 - The Reaction at the Loki and Hestia Homes**

The guild's limited disclosure was met with much gratitude at the Loki home and the Hestia home. It could have been much worse. They all imagined if the exact nature of the infraction was stated in the bulletin - indecent exposure and lewd behavior in the public - that would have been disasterous for the familias and for the 2 adventurers. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. However, the punishment would still be instituted, as both goddesses realized this could be the opportunity of a life time.

Bell's Punishment

Hestia made Bell-kun her personal servant for the week. That meant daily massages, drying her with the bathe towel after baths, and basically respond to her every reasonable desire. Bell-kun gladly served out his sentence.

For his familia members, Bell had to do their chores. In addition, Welf got Bell's assistance at the forge, Lili had Bell do her laundry, Haruhime had Bell carry her princess style around the home, and Mikoto had Bell maintain her weapons.

In addition, to drive the point home, Hestia made the rest of the familia suffer smaller punishments also. That included no Hostess for everyone for 2 weeks and everyone had to clean the Hearth Manor once a day, inside and outside, for 2 weeks. Poor Bell did not know how to live with himself.

Ais' Punishment

Loki personally dealt out Ais' punishment. In additional to serving Loki in a maid outfit for 2 weeks, Ais was subjected to corporeal punishment, which was 5 loud spanks in the butt every morning. That was something Loki personally delivered with her own bare hands, and Ais did not resist at all. Furthermore, to make up for Loki's humiliation, Ais had to wear something embarrassing while serving as Loki's personal body pillow for afternoon naps, which Ais also did not resist.

Of course, in Loki's mind, the punishment was worth far more than the humiliation, but she was not going to tell Ais that.

Finally, perhaps the biggest punishment was the temporary demotion of Riveria for 2 months. This really made Ais very sad.

Meeting of the Goddesses

What Hestia and Loki did not tell their familia is that they secretly met to discuss what to do. It was a tense meeting but both knew it had to happen.

Loki "Itsybitsy, our favorite children are now involved, whether we like it or not."

Hestia "Flatsy, I know. We need to punish them so they never do something so irresponsible again"

Loki "Yes but if we control them too much, something else out-of-control may happen again."

Hestia "Yes, neither of us want that"

Loki "So what are we going to do with them"

Hestia "Well, we cannot forbid them to see each other"

Loki "Agreed, I don't want Ais to hate me"

Hestia "But, they did it once, they are going to want to do it again"

Loki "Oh the thought of that is killing me!"

Hestia "I know, and it is giving me horrible images I cannot get rid of"

Loki "But seriously what are you suggesting, we get them a room?"

Hestia "Heavens, no. I cannot suffer such a circumstance. But if they want it, it is going to happen"

Loki "So we do not forbid it, but do not condone it either"

Hestia "Yes, let things run their own course"

Loki "Oh, this is killing me"

Hestia "Me too, but this has been building up since they met. It is pretty much meant to be. But is it a short fling or something more permanent?"

Loki "I guess we will see. So we are doing similiar types of punishment now."

Hestia "Yes, in 2 weeks they would be free"

Loki "Yes, but I don't think anything bad will happen in the city. They are too strong."

Hestia "Yes, no one would challenge 2 1st class adventurers"

Loki "There is only 1 familia that is powerful enough"

Hestia "Freya"

Loki "Yes, now that we are stuck with each other, do understand Freya has an interest in your boy"

Hestia "There is not much we can do, but his linkage with your familia will give Freya pause."

Loki "Something may happen, as she gets what she wants"

Hestia "Well, perhaps we allow Bell to get closer to your familia in some adventures"

Loki "I will go make a deal with Hermes, and he can make things happen at the guild"

Hestia "Alright, I will support that."

Loki "It will push them closer together, but if it is meant to be, it will happen anyway. This at least gives us some benefits"

Hestia "Yes, Bell the cheater will get his way"

Ultimate Punishment

After their meeting, the goddesses went back to their homes. They both implemented a further punishment for their favorites. Each was forced to tell their goddess every little dirty detail of what happened on the city walls while knowing that they are not able to lie without detection. That included each stimulus, each response and each feeling, as much as it made the goddesses cringe.

**Every little dirty secret was exposed after much crying and total embarrassment and humiliation of their favorites. It was clear no one wanted that to happen again, including the goddesses themselves and Bell in the fetal position.**

**Chapter 7 - The Guild Makes its Move**

A couple days later, Hermes walked out of the guild with an evil smile. Seemingly, he was very pleased with something he did. A few hours later, the guild requested the Hestia and Loki familias to send representatives to receive instructions. In place of Bell, Lili and Welf went to receive their instruction. Finn and Gareth went for the Loki familia. The instructions were identical: In 1 month time, a deep level mission to the 61st floor for the Loki executives and Bell with one additional member of the Hestia familia to be selected by Hestia.

Response at the Hestia Familia

Bell was not real happy with the instructions, but the guild's orders are final. So the discussion centered on who the 2nd member would be for the mission. Other than Bell, all the members were level 2. So then the focus was who is the most likely to survive and then who would be the most useful. They considered Haruhime, but they wanted to keep their secret secret as much as possible. They considered Welf, but they felt a girl should be there to monitor Bell given what just happened. They considered Lili but she just turned level 2. So they settled on Mikoto, and her gravity cage spell could be useful.

Response at the Loki Familia

Everyone acted surprise, but Finn and Riveria both had their suspicions. So they focused on the practical aspects of the instructions. They need to learn to fight with Bell and the other member.

Finn "Loki, I think we need to train with Bell"

Loki "That is true, but it should not be Ais by herself anymore. Who knows, but they could be training joint flying in ariel, but then the flying becomes breast stroke, side stroke and free style for the viewing pleasure of all in Orario!"

The vivid description made Ais much more embarrassed, but brought smirks to the faces of the twins and Riveria. Though Bete and Lefiya were not happy with the suggestion.

Riveria "Well, I am still demoted, but perhaps Finn and Gareth should go over to talk to them"

Loki "Yes that is a good idea. I would like to see the boy fight myself"

Ais was still blushing, but part of her was excited to see Bell though she quickly changed her focus when her thoughts drifted to what happened on the wall"

Tiona "Are we training on the city wall"

Loki "Absolutely not. That is the last thing we need. Train outside the city to avoid attention."

Thus, Finn and Gareth went over to the Hearth Manor to meet with Hestia and her familia.

Finn "Goddess Loki sent me to discuss joint training in anticipation of the mission. We would like to suggest training everyday starting tomorrow outside the city."

Hestia "That sounds reasonable. We have decided that Mikoto will be the 2nd member to take part in the mission."

Gareth "To go on such a deep mission, it would be preferable if we brought smiths with us to support the mission. We are going to coordinate with Hephaetaus"

Lili "That sounds like a good idea"

Hestia "Welf, do you also want to go?"

Welf "Absolutely!"

Hestia "But no funny business with Bell, you understand? No peeking, no nothing"

Bell and Welf "Understood"

Due to the training, the punishment for Bell and Ais was suspended until after the mission.

**Chapter 8 - Joint Training**

Starting before sunrise, the Loki executives and Hestia members went outside the city to train. They had 1 month to prepare. And all the Loki executives wanted to spar with Bell to see how strong he is. Thus mornings were individual sparring while afternoons were team sparring. With the known relationship between Bell and Ais, they were put on the same team.

After one week of training, the Loki executives were very impressed with Bell. He has shown to be stronger than Tione, Tiona and Ais without ariel. He was also about as strong as Bete. What was really shocking was his rate of improvement over the week, as by the end of the week, Bell seemed to have surpassed Bete, which pleased the wolfie to no end.

In the team training, Bell and Ais were on the same team with Lefiya and Gareth. They fought against Finn, Riveria, Bete, Tiona and Tione. Since it was 4 against 5, Finn's team had the advantage, especially with Ais not using Ariel and Bell not using argonaut charged firebolt. Also the awkwardness of Lefiya working with Bell was obvious, but she knew Bell has won so she had to live with it despite being left behind by her rival.

Loki and Hestia often went along to watch the training. Hestia was really proud of how strong Bell had become, while Loki was amazed with Bell's constant growth. Loki questioned Hestia about Bell's skills, but Hestia said his information was proprietary.

Hostess Time

After 1 week, Bell was allowed to eat at restaurants again. So the group went to the Hostess to eat together.

While the food was good, it was very awkward for everyone. Syr and Ryuu did not know what to say. Bell and Ais were both crimson red. All the other customers were watching Bell and Ais. Even Mia did not know how to handle this situation. And the other gals were just thinking one word - playboy.

During the meal, Riveria looked at Bell and Ais, who sat next to each other. They did look good together. Unfortunately, the memory of what happened in the last 6 months, including Bell running away from the pouting Ais and then the culmination in them getting caught in public doing the wild thing, were just too much for Riveria. She lost control and the smile became a few chuckles and then finally laughing out loud uncontrollably. Finn and Gareth realized what she was laughing about, and they started laughing, which triggered Tione and Tiona to start laughing. At that point, Loki and Hestia started laughing also, and then Welf and Mikoto started laughing uncontrollably.

Being caught in public was bad for Bell and Ais, but now all their friends were essentially laughing at them for their predicament. They knew they earned it, and at the end, they started laughing at themselves. That only left Lefiya and Bete there sitting and looking silly. The rest of the restaurant only looked at the happy group wondering what they were laughing about.

Nevertheless, the meal concluded without Bete getting drunk, though everyone did cheer to the success of the mission.

Big Surprise

During the 2nd week of training, Eina showed up surprisingly with Asfi, Hermes and Ottar. Apparently the guild has ordered Ottar and Asfi to join in on the mission. Thus they were brought to the training grounds to train with the others.

Hestia and Loki grabbed Hermes to get an explanation, who assured them that Ottar's inclusion was not Freya's idea. In fact, he said that Freya was not too happy about it as it gave guild support for the Hestia-Loki familia collaboration.

When Ottar joined, the training became even more intense. For team training, Bell's new team members were Ais, Gareth, Lefiya, Bete and Asfi and they went against Ottar, Finn, Riveria, Tione, Tiona and Mikoto.

For individual sparring, Bell received the most individual sparring sessions with Ottar. Ais also trained with Ottar as she did before the Knossos mission. Even though Bell received a lot of lap pillows from Ais from Ottar's training, he was clearly improving at a shocking and noticeable way.

As the gods and goddesses watched, they realized they have found their new hero...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 9 - Final Preparations**

The training for the 61st floor mission continued into the 3rd week. As Bell had surpassed Tiona, Tione, Bete and Ais without using ariel, he primarily sparred with Ottar, Finn and Gareth. As he improved at his unusual rate, there were less lap pillows from Ais by the day.

For team training, the group also rotated members between the initial team of Bell, Ais, Gareth, Lefiya, Bete and Asfi and the 2nd team of Ottar, Finn, Riveria, Tione, Tiona and Mikoto. The focus was becoming razor sharp on the upcoming mission.

The group continued to go to dinner at the Hostess. Thankfully, the initial tension was calming down. At least Syr and Ryuu could talk to them without everyone being really nervous, and the other girls were less angry with the playboy bunny. Mia was of course grateful for the big spenders.

During this time, Welf and Tsubaki worked on a new sword for Bell with material supplied by the guild. It was an unbreakable magic sword with the ability to fire off attacks of ice spears. Not only did it provide a magic attack of a different element, it allowed him an alternative for exercising his magic stats.

As the 4th week began, Bell was getting pretty used to battling Finn and Gareth, while still losing badly to Ottar. At the end of the 1st day, Hestia made a suggestion. Bell-kun was already a quarter of the way into his 5th level, and there was an opportunity for a quick trip to the dungeon for him to power up significantly. This was because no one has recently defeated the 17th floor goliath, the water city amphisbaena and the 37th floor udaeus. Loki and Hermes agreed this was a good opportunity and thus Bell, Ais and Riveria went on a quick mission to boost Bell's stats. They returned after 3 days with the news of Bell defeating the 3 floor bosses. Their plans were rewarded with Bell's stats that were more than 50% into the 5th level. With his new update, Bell was fighting roughly even with Finn and Gareth. Furthermore, in the battles with Ottar, while still uneven, no longer resulted in more knock-outs requiring lap pillows from the disappointed Ais.

With a few days before the mission, Hestia decided that Bell should also practice against Ais using ariel. While Ais was apprehensive at first, she understood that Bell needed different challenges. The wind did give her a huge advantage over Bell, but they were able to control the sparring whereby he could learn under the difficult environment.

Finally, it was the last day of preparations before a rest day prior to the big mission. The guild helped with the supply of materials for the journey, and each familia had their own meetings and meals before the mission.

**Chapter 10 - Compensation**

Loki and Hestia saw their children off at the Babel and then started heading away. However, someone was in their way. It was Hermes.

Hermes "Loki, are you forgetting something?

Loki "..."

Hestia "What is going on Loki?

Smiling Hermes "Loki, you made guarantees with your divinty seal"

Worried Hestia "Loki what is going on?"

Panicking Loki "Remember I had to convince Hermes to help with the guild"

Really angry Hestia "Loki, what have you done?"

The frightened Loki ran from the furious Hestia, who gave chase as Hermes followed with an evil smile. The 3 deities ran to a remote part of Orario when Hestia finally tackled Loki onto the ground and the 2 goddesses were struggling with each other while rolling on the ground.

Hermes "How convenient, Loki, my price will be a good steamy girl-on-girl action."

Loki "Bastard!"

Hestia "Loki, you pimped me out?"

Hermes "Here is your divinity seal, so show me the goods. Let's start with some hot kisses with tongue action!"

Forced to comply by her own divinity seal, Loki claimed Hestia's lip with lots of special action.

Hestia POV

Stupid Loki. What is this thing in my mouth. Wowwwwww this feels so good even if it is Loki...

Loki POV

Damn Hestia does taste good. I can get used to this. Damn Hermes, I will still get my revenge.

Hermes "Wow, lets see more..."

Forced to comply, the goddesses were soon frolicking on the ground after the clothes went flying... This pleased Hermes to no ends...

Suddenly a female voice surprised the deities "You two must immediately cease and desist from your scandalous act. You are hereby under arrest for indecent exposure and lewd behavior in the public"

Red-faced Loki and Hestia thought "omg, oh no!"

Shakti Varma "Even though you are goddesses, you are violating the law. You need to come with me"

Completely defeated, Loki and Hestia put on their clothing and followed Shakti to the same building where Bell and Ais were held before. Hermes followed along with an evil smile...

As a result, Orario was hit with another huge scandal 1 month after the Bell and Ais scandal.

**Chapter 11 - Consequences II**

There was another large crowd around the building when Lili, Haruhime, Alicia Forestlight and Elfy Collette went to bail out their goddesses. After the bail was paid, the humiliated goddesses and their children walked back to their homes on another walk of shame.

The Hestia familia and the Loki familia had become the joke of Orario. First Bell and Ais, and then the two goddesses. Many thought that those fancy homes were having orgies and other subversive activities of ill repute. Some even thought they may have taken the place of the Ishtar familia.

Hestia POV

Damn Hermes. Now I know how Bell-kun felt like. This is ridiculous. But the whole thing smells fishy.

Loki POV 

Damn Hermes. How can this Shakti be everywhere? Does she not have something better to do? Why does she not stop dangerous criminals instead of something so harmless? Something is not what it seems here.

That evening, the red-faced Loki and Hestia went to beg the guild to again be discreet about the bulletin. That flustered Eina. She did not know what to say to the 2 goddesses who cannot seem to keep things in their pants. Afterwards, each goddess had a short talk with their familia members.

Fels and Ouranos also discussed the matter and decided nothing should disrupt the important trip to the 61st floor. But there will need to be a meeting of the gods to deal with what happened.

The next day, the guild put out a bulletin on the two goddesses:

**Loki the goddess**

**Hestia the goddess**

Both were taken into custody together yesterday morning for violating several public codes for proper behavior and dress code. Both goddesses expressed regret for their poor choices and were released on bail by familia members.

**Chapter 12 - The Mission and the Results**

A week after the mission started, the group successfully returned to Orario with no casualties. The group had little trouble reaching floor 61 with no monster rexes in the way. The monster ballrooms on the various floors simply represented a target-rich environment for gaining excelia.

The 61st floor mission turned out to be an arrangement made between Ouranos and Fels and the Xenos, who were waiting for the group on the 61st floor. Indeed it was time for the Bell vs Asterius rematch. With healing potions and spells at the ready, the battle of the level 5.5 Bell and the level 7 Xenos was a battle for the ages. It would seem illogical for the boy to have a chance, except for his Ox Slayer and argonaut skills. It reminded the Loki familia of the boy's battle with the mino back on the 9th floor only 5 months ago. At the end of the battle, Bell emerged victorious. After the 2 combatants were healed, everyone celebrated the battle with a feast.

When the group returned to Orario, they found the sullen atmosphere to be strange. That is until they discovered that their goddesses were busted for the same infraction that the favorite children were busted for only 1 month ago. Even Ottar laughed when the bulletin of Loki and Hestia was shown to the group.

Hestia Hearth Manor

When Bell, Mikoto and Welf returned, Hestia hugged them. Although the mood soured when Hestia discovered that they saw the bulletin. Lili teased the loli goddess some more which quickly turned into a cat fight. After the brief battle, Hestia cried to Bell-kun about her ordeal and how she now understood what Bell-kun went through.

The familia talked about what happened to Hestia and Loki and agreed something very fishy is going on. Having gone through the ordeal herself, Hestia released Bell-kun from his remaining punishment.

Later on that evening, Hestia updated Bell's status and screamed at the top of her lungs that Bell reached level 6.

Twilight Manor

The Loki executives returned to their home and found a humiliated goddess. Rarely have they seen her so depressed, though the prospects of the remaining week of Ais' punishment did perk her up.

Loki did discuss what happened with Finn, Riveria and Gareth, and they all thought what happened with Hermes is very suspicious.

Finn "Looks like a setup"

Riveria "But that means Ganesha and Hermes are conspiring against us?"

Loki "There is something really strange going on"

Finn "My thumb tells me that it is not over"

Loki "Well, we need to watch ourselves. This feels like what happened with Enyo"

Meeting of the Goddesses and Executives

The next day, Hestia, Bell, Lili and Welf went to meet with Loki, her senior executives and Ais. By that time, Bell's level 6 advancement was all over Orario, and everyone congratulated Bell. However, there were more important concerns in everyone's mind. The situation felt like they were pawns in someone's 3D chessboard.

Loki "Hermes set us up. I am almost sure of it."

Hestia "It sure feels like that. How could Shakti be at both remote locations just in time to bust Bell and Ais and then you and I."

Finn "This would mean that Hermes and Ganesha are colluding against us"

Riveria "But Hermes convinced the guild to help us"

Finn "So Ouranos is in on this"

Loki "That is less probable. The guild may be being played just like us"

Finn "Then what is their endgame?"

Loki "That is what we cannot figure out"

Hestia "I bet it has to do with Bell"

Lili "But Hermes has always declared that Bell is the hero, and he always helped us"

Hestia "He clearly played us into jail"

Riveria "We must be really careful and not fall into any more traps"

Loki "Ais, be really careful. Everyone, do not leave the home by yourself."

Hestia "Bell, especially you. But everyone, do not be outside the home by yourself"

Hestia "Loki, I think it is important that Bell keeps progressing as much as possible. Lets continue with the training. Bell, Welf and I will head to the same location before sunrise tomorrow."

Loki "Alright, I will bring Ais, Finn and Gareth. Momma will stay home and hold down the fort."

After the discussion, everyone went back to their home. Though Bell and Ais wanted to talk, this was not the time for it.

**Chapter 13 - New Training and Shocking Development**

The 2 familias met outside Orario the next morning. Everyone was quite eager to see how powerful Bell has become at level 6. The first sparring session was with Finn, and it was clear that Bell had surpassed him. Bell was stronger, faster and more agile than Finn at this point. The second session with Gareth was closer, but it also became clear that Bell has surpassed Gareth with similar strength but much faster and much more agile.

After that was the sparring with Ais using ariel. Bell handled the wind much better after leveling up. In fact, Bell was able to withstand ariel attacks as well as Ottar did, while not using argonaut. With Ais' concern for injuring Bell eliminated, the two sparred for most of the remainder of the day. With what time was remaining, Bell battled Finn and Gareth at the same time.

Hearth Manor

After training, Bell, Hestia and Welf returned home. Following a bath, Bell's status was updated showing good progress consistent the harsh training against ariel. After a quiet dinner, the group retired for the evening.

In the middle of the night, Bell was waken by Hestia and quietly told to get dressed. When he went downstairs, the entire familia was also dressed to travel. Told to stay quiet, the entire familia headed to the training area outside Orario.

Outside Orario

When Bell and his familia arrived at the training area, they saw several people waiting for them in the dark with a large number of horses. Those several people turned out to be Loki, Finn, Riveria, Ais, Tiona an Lefiya. And there was also a large older man. It was Bell's grandfather!

Bell ran to his grandfather, but was told to keep quiet. Everyone mounted horses, covered up with reverse veils, and carefully rode away from Orario. After an hour with no encounters, the group removed the reverse veils and rode at top speed away.

After another hour, the group stopped to talk.

Bell "Grandfather!"

Grandfather/Zeus "Bell, my name is actually the god Zeus. I took care of you when your parents were killed fighting the black dragon. They were executives in my familia."

Bell "Why did we run away from Orario"

Hestia "Bell, your grandfather Zeus came to us in the night and explained what was going on"

Loki "Hermes and Ganesha were colluding against us, but not out of their own free will. They are under Freya's charm power"

Ais "And the guild?"

Loki "Ouranos told Zeus, and he came to fetch us"

Hestia "We cannot fight the Freya, Hermes and Ganesha familias at the same time. But there is hope. She cannot control that many at the same time"

Bell "So why are we leaving?"

Hestia "Bell, you are our hope. You need to get stronger quickly. Enough to counter and defeat Ottar by yourself. Together with Haruhime's power, we can win"

Loki "That is why Hestia is going with you. You need time to advance your stats."

Bell "But I have not fought with Ottar since level 6. I don't know where I stand with Ottar"

Hestia "Yes that is unknown, but I know you can gain status quickly so we are going to take advantage of your rapid growth to gain the upper hand. We need you to be clearly the strongest in Orario"

Ais "What about everyone else"

Loki "Ais, I am not going with you. Someone needs to be in Orario to handle the situation"

Finn "Riveria and I are going to go back with Loki"

Riveria "Lefiya, you are now level 4 and you need to improve also. When you return to Orario, Loki can update your status."

Loki "Ais, you, Lefiya and Tiona will go with Bell, Hestia and their familia. When you are ready, you will return to Orario, and then we will deal with Freya"

Loki "If anything happens to me, join Hestia's familia. You need to update your status. Ais, you too. Tiona, that goes for your also"

The girls nodded understanding the gravity of the situation.

Ais in tears "How can I abandon my familia and my friends?"

Finn "This is an order. Don't worry and go ahead. We will be fine"

Loki hugged Ais "You and Tiona need to help Bell and Lefiya get stronger"

Ais still in tears "But you do not have enough power to battle Freya and the other familias."

Hestia "That is why we need to complete our mission and return as fast as we can"

Hestia "Lili, you and Mikoto will need to go back with the Loki familia. Stay with them at their home, but we need representatives in Orario. I know you can handle yourself."

Lili "Goddess Hestia, Lili will do her best. Be safe"

Lili "Haruhime, you too must work hard to improve your magic. We are counting on you to gain more tails!"

Haruhime "I will work hard and look forward to reuniting with you!"

Loki "Welf, here is my familia's holdings in adamantium. Please use it as Hestia sees fit"

With the conversation over, each of the Loki girls gave Loki and Riveria a hug and a big kiss. In bliss, red-faced Loki thought about the pros and cons of the situation.

Ais even turned around and pointed at her butt for Loki to squeeze, after which the pleasure from the squeeze nearly sent Loki back to heaven...

Zeus "Follow me, let's hurry and do not get detected"

Following orders, Bell, Welf, Haruhime, Ais, Lefiya and Tiona followed Zeus and Hestia into the wilderness. At the same time, Loki, Finn, Riveria, Lili and Mikoto followed a different path back to Orario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 14 - Escape from Orario**

As Loki, Finn, Riveria, Lili and Mikoto headed back to Orario, Hestia and Zeus led Bell, Welf, Haruhime, Ais, Lefiya and Tiona to an unknown location. Desiring to put as much distance from Orario as possible, they barely stopped for the horses to rest, as there was enough supplies to keep moving. After 2 days of constant travel, they reached a location that Bell was familiar with, his old village.

Zeus "We are not staying long. We are picking up supplies and heading out to Dragon Valley. The trip is going to take 2 weeks and we don't want to stay at this fixed location for long."

After loading potions and supplies as well as a quick update for Bell, they headed off again.

Hestia complained "I am so tired and my butt is sore."

Zeus gave Hestia a long meaningful look and winked "Think about the horse, his back must be really sore carrying you and your meat sacks. Though you could always ride with me carrying you like a princess"

The angry Hestia threw something at Zeus, which made him laugh. After another two hours of travel, they finally stopped to find food and eat.

Ais and Bell were responsible for catching food while Tiona and Lefiya stayed near the camp for protection. Zeus was the cook and started the fire. However with no potatoes to be found, Hestia did not have a chance to show off her cooking skills. Within half an hour, Bell and Ais returned with a deer, and everyone looked forward to a fine hot meal.

**Chapter 15 - Grandpa Having Fun**

As they ate around the fire, they finally had a chance to talk.

Zeus "So how has my grandson been?"

Hestia "He has been a hero that many trust and love"

Zeus "So Bell is loved. By whom?"

That brought a blush to Hestia and Ais, which was quickly noticed by Zeus.

Zeus "Tell me, Hestia, have you taken advantage of your position as Bell's god?"

Hestia blushing further "Of course not!"

Zeus laughed "Gee, I swear you are blushing lol"

That led to an attack by Hestia, but Zeus simply lifted a struggling loli goddess up by her pony tails, making Hestia furious. Having had enough fun, Zeus turned his attention to his next target.

Zeus to Ais "So young lady, are you friends with my grandson?"

Ais "Sir, yes, we are good friends"

Bell "Grandpa, Ais saved me from being killed 6 months ago. She has trained me and helped me all this time. So has Tiona who is next to Ais"

Zeus "So you saved Bell's life. I must reward you. So are you and Bell just friends?"

Ais realized she could not lie "We have a close and special relationship"

Zeus teased "You are so pretty. I don't know how Bell cannot be in love with you. Have you kissed yet?"

Blushing Ais had to tell the truth "Yes we have."

As their relationship was exposed by Zeus, the two adventurers squirmed but knew they cannot stop the line of questioning.

Zeus teased further "So have you done more than kissing?"

The crimson red Ais looked down "Yes"

At that point, Zeus was very happy. He got up and slap Bell in the shoulder.

Zeus "Good going Bell, I knew you had it in you"

Zeus "So Ais, how do you feel about Bell"

Ais was embarrassed "He is very special to me"

Zeus "Do you love Bell?"

Bell came to the rescue "Grandpa, please!"

Zeus "So you are coming to rescue the beautiful princess. I see"

That made Bell really embarrassed but he knew the teasing is going to continue.

Zeus "Bell, so how do you feel about Ais?"

Bell "I really like Ais a lot"

Zeus went for checkmate "Do you love her?"

Bell was trapped "Yes I love her"

Zeus "You better confess your feelings to Ais soon. A pretty girl like that wants to hear about your feelings. How about these other pretty girls?"

Zeus looked at Lefiya "What is your name?"

Lefiya "It is Lefiya, sir"

Zeus "So how do you feel about Bell"

Lefiya knew that she had to tell the truth to a god "I looked at Bell as my rival, but I have since realized that he has won."

Zeus "Rival for what?"

Red-faced Lefiya "Ais only cares about Bell and not me any more"

Zeus started laughing uncontrollably but finally gave Lefiya some advice "Don't feel bad. Instead of rivals, form a merry group of close friends for the rest of your life. And give yourself more credit."

Zeus then looked at Tiona "What about you, young lady?"

Tiona "I am Tiona, an amazon"

Zeus "So are you friends with Bell"

Tiona "Yes argonaut is my friend and I want to help him."

Zeus "Argonaut - is that what they call Bell?"

Tiona said energetically "I just gave him that nickname watching him fight a minotaur when he was level 1. It was really amazing that he defeated a level 2 minotaur as a level 1. It was like the hero stories that I have read."

Zeus "So Bell is quite a fighter. I am going to need to learn more about your successes, Bell"

Zeus then looked at Haruhime "What is your name, little girl?"

Haruhime "I am Haruhime, sir"

Zeus "Are you a friend of Bell?"

Haruhime "Yes, I owe Bell my life. He saved me from a life of misery when I was controlled by the Ishtar familia"

Zeus looked surprised "Ishtar, wow, have you shown Bell any special skills?"

Bell "Grandpa, Haruhime is not like that. Despite being controlled by that familia, she is really very innocent"

Zeus "Really. Haruhime, how do you feel about Bell"

Haruhime "I really like Bell and he is really special to me"

Zeus "Do you love him?

Haruhime blushing badly "Yes I do"

Zeus "Have you kissed him?"

Haruhime "No, I do not deserve him"

Bell "Haruhime, you are a wonderful person. Don't say things like that"

Zeus "Young lady, do not discount yourself like that. My grandson obviously cares about you a lot"

Zeus "Well I have learned a lot. So Bell's goddess wants a piece of Bell. But Bell and Ais are an item. Lefiya is in love with Ais, but was defeated by Bell for her affection. Tiona thinks of Bell as the argonaut. And Haruhime also wants a piece of Bell. Bell, you have been busy. And you are a lucky boy to be surrounded by beautiful girls!"

At this point, Welf was laughing uncontrollably while Hestia was furious. Ais, Haruhime and Lefiya were very embarrassed and Tiona thought the entire conversation was hilarious. As they were done eating, they packed up the remaining food and headed off again

After another few hours, they stopped for dinner. They also had to give the horses a longer rest as they have pretty much been riding every waking hour. Avoiding settlements and villages, they again camped in the wilderness and started hunting for food. To supplement the deer meat, Bell and Ais caught a wild boar. Bell also chased some rabbits but Ais stopped him from killing his cousins. With more time, Tiona was able to find some wild vegetables and fruits, including potatoes and carrots. As a result, a delicious dinner included grilled venison and wild boar stew. Hestia was able to make jagamarukuns fried using pork fat, which made Ais very hungry. Seeing Ais' eyes light up with the potato snack, Zeus gave his share to Ais, which made her very happy in a little girl way. Learning from his grandpa, Bell also gave his portion to Ais, which earned him a small kiss.

Zeus "Wait, don't I get a kiss also"

As Ais obediently got up to deliver a kiss, Hestia stopped Ais from being preyed on by the playboy god.

Hestia "Stop, you dirty old man! It is your grandson's girlfriend!", which made Zeus and Welf laugh heartily.

Seeing that he has found an ally, Zeus spent a long time talking to Welf. Zeus wanted to learn about Welf's friendship with Bell. When he asked about Bell's exploits, Welf had to disclose many details, including what Bell and Ais were caught doing on the city walls. Upon further interrogation, the details of what Hestia and Loki did was also disclosed, which made Hestia really furious.

Zeus "Wow, my grandson is a stud! And Hestia, you are not living up to your vestal reputation"

That did it, and Hestia chased after Zeus with a frying pan, which prompted Zeus to run away screaming about how she was preying on the elderly.

While the deities had their battle, Bell, Ais and Tiona started training. The clashing weapons distracted Zeus and Hestia from their divine battle. With Bell's recent level up, he was able to battle Ais and Tiona acceptably at the same time if Ais did not use ariel. That was quite a development for Bell to be able to take on 2 level 6 adventurers simultaneously. The sparring went on while Haruhime and Lefiya worked on her level boosting technique. As Hestia continued to watch, Zeus and Welf worked together on new weapons.

After training, Hestia did an update and Bell was slightly better than 5% into his level 6.

This routine continued for the rest of the trip.

**Chapter 16 - Dragon Valley**

By the end of the trip, Bell was starting to be able to battle Tiona and Ais at the same time even while Ais was using ariel. The growth continued to astound, and Hestia confirmed Bell was 1/4 of the way into his level 6 status.

Haruhime also improved on her Kokonoe ability. After reaching level 2, she was able to maintain 6 tails consistently and the 7th tail for only a short time. However, with the added practice with Lefiya, she was able to maintain the 7th tail for a couple minutes.

Zeus and Welf were also able to smith a good number of weapons enchanted with Zeus' blood for the group enchanted. Bell and Ais each received an unbreakable magical javelin with lightning effect, while Haruhime and Lefiya received several unbreakable magical long darts with lightning effect. They also gave Tiona a good number of magical throwing knives with 1-time lightning charges.

As they camped out close to the edge of the Dragon Valley, the adventurers were eager to try out the new weapons and test Bell's new stats. They asked what they should expect, but Zeus and Hestia actually did not know. They did expect dragons, but do not know how those compared to the ones in the deep levels.

They entered Dragon Valley the next day. After a short while, a couple wyverns approached. This type of experience would not be very useful to Bell and also did not represent a huge danger. Thus it was a good opportunity for Lefiya and Haruhime to gain stats by using their magic in battle. With arcs ray taking out the 1st wyvern, Haruhime activated 7 tails even though there were only 5 people to boost. Haruhime then started chanting Uchide no Kozuchi while Lefiya drew the attention of the other wyvern while concurrent chanting. With level boost in effect, the 2nd arcs ray was even more powerful, leaving little remaining of the last wyvern. Before proceeding further, Lefiya used Riveria's veil breath to protect everyone.

Another hour into the valley, several more wyverns locked onto them. Lefiya took out the first one with arcs ray. Bell grabbed Haruhime to avoid a small fireball, and then shot off several fire bolts that took out a second one. Ais then protected Hestia and Zeus by bringing them behind Lefiya, who used Dio Grail for a defensive shield. At the same time, Tiona jumped in the air to cut another one in half. Welf then used his magic sword to bring down a 4th one, at which point the remaining monster flew away.

Zeus "Their attacks are weaker than those from the deep levels in the dungeon?"

Lefiya "Yes, may be half strength but strong enough so we have to be careful even though veil breath is providing protection"

Tiona "These monsters would be deadly for small parties without first class adventurers."

Hestia "There may be more deadly ones especially when we reach the low ground of the valley"

To get more information about the area, Ais used ariel to get a good look within a couple mile perimeter while they prepared some food. About 10 minutes later, she returned safely with the survey information. It was indeed a land with dragons. She saw baby dragons and larger ones near a river about a mile from their location. There were definitely larger predators with remains clearly visible. It was then decided that Bell will be the vanguard and Tiona would be the rear guard while Ais stayed with the mages, welf and the gods in the middle. Every so often, Ais would take off in ariel to survey the area around the party. Their plan was to reach the river and stay for a couple hours before heading back up the hills to make camp and have dinner a few miles outside the valley.

After lunch, they headed towards the river. The trip had a couple encounters with wyverns and two not-so-small dragons. Lefiya took out the wyverns with boosting from Haruhime, while Bell and Tiona finished off the dragons after Lefiya fired arcs ray. Quite a few magic stones and drop items were collected. After the day's travel, Ais and Bell hunted another wild boar for dinner. While the meat was roasting, the three sparred in which Haruhime boosted everyone but Bell. That made things difficult for Bell, who was knocked out a couple times as Ais and Tiona had trouble controlling their boosted powers.

After training, Hestia updated Bell's stats, which showed a small percentage improvement.

To make the training more realistic, Zeus "Ais and Tiona, we need the training to be more realistic. Attack Bell harder, even if it means cutting Bell. I have enough healing potions."

Ais and Tiona "!"

Bell "Ais, Tiona, please do as Zeus says. I need to get stronger"

Thus Bell was battered every day and required multiple healing potions, but it improved the efficiency of the training. Dragon Valley was the logical place for them to train. It was an unexplored area and few settlements were on the way. Thus it was a great opportunity to remain relatively undisturbed for a few weeks. After a week in Dragon Valley, Bell was adjusting better to the boosted Ais and Tiona. While still on the defensive, he was not getting knocked out. This was a clear improvement compared to when he just turned level 6. His stats reached about 35% of the way into level 6. Haruhime also improved and was able to maintain the 7th tail for 3 minutes.

During this time, everyone also got to know each other. Zeus was still having fun at Hestia's expense, but everyone was now used to the dirty old man. Lefiya also got to know Bell better, and they coordinated more efficiently in practice. Zeus had many good conversations with Ais, who made a big effort with Bell's grandpa. They did find a small stream to bathe. True to their words, Bell and Welf were well behaved while Zeus tried to fulfill his man's romance. However, he was not successful despite repeated attempts because Ais and Tiona took turns on guard duty.

Romance-wise, Bell and Ais only enjoyed a few kisses here and there, but were thwarted by Hestia for any more. However, that did offered Zeus an opportunity to tease Hestia some more as he pushed Hestia on wedding planning, which really got her triggered.

After the week, they grew increasingly worried about their friends and decided to head back to face Freya. It was a 2 week trip back to Orario. For the first week, they continued to stop before dinner to train, which got Bell to more than 40% into level 6. For the second week, they started to push the pace which left only a couple hours per day to train while the horses rested. As they got within 3 days of Orario, they found a small town to find fresh horses. From that point, they pretty much rushed back riding day and night.

**Chapter 17 - Return to Orario**

When they reached Orario, it was noon and the city looked peaceful enough. Still Haruhime activated Kokonoe with 5 tails, which boosted Bell, Lefiya, Tiona, Ais and Welf. As they calmly approached Twilight Manor, they were relieved to see some of the junior Loki familia members upfront. As they went inside, they saw Loki and the Loki executives along with Lili and Mikoto.

Everyone was so happy to see each other, and there were many hugs. Loki tried to get a squeeze on Ais' butt but was stopped by Zeus who instead put Loki's hand on his butt. After Loki got some revenge, it was time for serious talk.

Loki "Freya made her move in the meeting called by Ouranos"

Hestia "I thought Ouranos was on our side"

Loki "He is, but this is the meeting that Ouranos had to schedule to discuss you and I being caught in the act"

Thus, everyone gathered around Loki who recounted the events in the Deity Meeting:

_\- After Ouranos called the rare meeting to order, Hermes started off making a joke about naughty heroes. Ganesha then did his Ganesha thing, and afterward Freya got up to talk as the male gods followed her every word and gesture._

_\- Freya "Bell Cranel is supposed to be the hero to lead the age. How can we allow this to happen"_

_\- Hermes "Boys will be boys"_

_\- Freya "Then Hestia and Loki followed their children's example and did such disgusting things in public for all of Orario to see?"_

_\- Loki "That was in a remote location with no one else"_

_\- Freya "You are the leader of a top 2 familia, and is that the example you set for your children. Everyone knows you as the perverted tricker. Now our hero and his heroine of the age are going to be influenced by you? It is no wonder they were caught doing those unspeakable things in the open for all to see"_

_\- Loki "Come on, Freya, everyone knows you are just as perverted as me."_

_\- Freya "No one will see me in such a compromised state as you and Hestia were. It is hard to believe that Bell Cranel and the Sword Princess are being led and influenced by you and Hestia. How is that any way to insure the safety of Orario and civilization"_

_\- Hermes "Now that you said it, the hero needs to follow a good example. That is important for Orario"_

_\- As most of the male gods voiced their agreement with Freya, Ouranos had to stop the chatter._

_\- Freya "Yes Bell Cranel and Ais Wallenstein need better leadership beyond their scandalous goddesses. I will volunteer to supervise them personally"_

_\- Loki "You cannot try to take away our children over a trivial incident!"_

_\- Freya "First, I am not proposing that we take away your children. Furthermore I am volunteering to do it, and anyone can see my children behave more respectfully than yours, Loki. By the way, where is Hestia?"_

_\- No one in the room answered, though Miach mentioned he heard Hestia took some members on a mission outside Orario. Loki then agreed and indicated that Hestia is not inside Orario._

_\- Freya "So Hestia cannot even be bothered to attend a meeting where she was put in jail for being caught in such a compromising position. What type of insanity is going on here? Since Hestia is not here, we will just have to make the decision without her"_

_\- Most of the male gods again cheered on Freya, and Loki knows she is going to lose._

_\- Freya "As I stated, I am not suggesting that we take away your children. But someone needs to supervise their morals and ensure their proper upbringing. I am volunteering to do that."_

_\- Most of the male gods cheered yet again in agreement with Freya, and Ouranos asked whether there was any in disagreement._

_\- Realizing she has lost the argument, Loki "What do you mean by supervision?"_

_\- Freya "Bell Cranel and Ais Wallenstein would come to meet with me one day every week until their 18th birthday. I will talk to them and make sure their morals are not being corrupted by their goddesses. On the same day, Ottar can train them to ensure they progress like no one else in Orario can. Their rapid progress is after all in all our interests, wouldn't you agree?"_

_\- Loki "I am willing to go along with this IF Hestia and I would be present when you meet with them. However, I cannot speak for Hestia"_

_\- Freya "That eliminates much of the benefit of the supervision if their goddess is present."_

_\- Loki "That is my requirement or we need to have a war game"_

_\- The mention of war games immediately cause the room to be deadly quiet._

_\- Ouranos interjected at that point "Let's not talk about a war game involving the 2 most powerful familias in Orario. That is insanity. We should wait until Hestia's return to make this decision."_

_\- Freya "Where is Bell Cranel? Is he with Hestia outside Orario?"_

_\- Miach "That seems to be the case"_

_\- Freya "Well we can wait on Bell Cranel as he is not even in the city. What about Ais Wallenstein?"_

_\- Loki "Ais is also outside Orario. She requested permission to spend some time with Bell Cranel"_

_\- Freya "What type of trickery is this?"_

_\- Loki hit back at Freya's weakness "There is no trickery as no one had any idea you had designs on these children. Don't you think it is natural for them to spend time together considering that they are dating. Or perhaps you are jealous as you want to claim Bell Cranel for your own perverted desires?"_

_\- Freya then returned fire at Loki's weakness "As almost everyone here is in agreement, they need supervision as their own goddesses cannot even control themselves in public"_

_\- Loki had to keep retreating "Well since neither children is here, we need to wait for their return to have this discussion"_

_\- Ouranos "That seems reasonable. When do you expect them back?"_

_\- Loki "I can only speak for Ais, and she mentioned to me that she will be gone for about 1 month"_

_\- Ouranos "Alright, let's reconvene again when they return"_

_\- Freya pushed her advantage "What happens if they are not back in one month"_

_\- Ouranos "Alright, let's reconvene in 6 weeks whether they have returned or not"_

_\- With that, the 2 sides grudgingly agreed to the compromise..._

**Chapter 18 - War Plans**

After recounting the story, Loki "I am glad you returned when you did. You just beat the 6 week deadline by a few days."

Hestia "I do not think we bother to keep up appearances, we should stay here to keep our forces in one location"

Loki "We have room and also enough training grounds for everyone."

Finn "I think Bell should be training indoors. We want to keep his current strength a secret"

Hestia smiled "Agreed, I think you will be pleased with Bell-kun's progress"

Zeus "I will also stay indoors"

Loki "That is a good idea"

Welf "With Zeus' help, I made these items for Finn, Riveria, Gareth, Tione and Bete."

Loki and her executives were amazed with the new weapons. Even Bete was excited and smiling.

Loki "I see you put the adamantium to good use"

Zeus laughed "I almost ran out of blood!"

Welf handed out the items, all with Zeus' lightning enchantment through his blood. An unbreakable magical spear for Finn. An unbreakable magical staff for Riveria. An unbreakable magical halberd for Tione. A pair of unbreakable magical knifes for Bete, and several magical throwing axes for Gareth. At the same time, Welf also handed out several unbreakable magical long darts to Lili and Mikoto.

Finn "Wow, we are armed to the teeth with Zeus' power!"

Hestia "Haruhime can boost 6 people for longer periods, and a 7th for about 3 minutes"

Riveria "This gives us an edge against Freya and Ganesha parties."

Finn "If there is a war game, Freya would want to capture Bell."

Loki "We have to take the initiative and not allow her to decide which familias will be involved"

Ais "Loki, may I please transfer to the Hestia familia for 1 year"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Chapter 19 - Sacrifice**

Thinking about the logic of Ais' request, Loki was in tears.

Loki "As much as I hate it, that is a good idea to prevent Freya from getting her paws on my Ais and Bell"

Finn "If it becomes Freya familia vs. Hestia familia, Tiona and Lefiya should probably also transfer. With Ais transferred over, Freya would have no official excuse to challenge our familia."

Loki in tears "This hurts so much I cannot think straight!"

Finn "It will only be for 1 year"

Hestia "Bell will probably be able to beat Ottar one-on-one. Then with Haruhime's magic, we would be ready for a siege-style war game. We would have 3 level 7 with Bell-kun fighting more like a level 8. And then a level 5 mage and 2 level 3 and 2 level 2. Haruhime can maintain boosting 6 people for a good length battle. I also suspect Ryuu would transfer in an emergency if she is able."

Finn "We should keep this a secret. But instead, perhaps have a level 7 Ais who can keep Ottar busy while a level 7 acting-like-level-8 Bell take out their level 5 members quickly. At the same time, a level 7 Tiona defends the mages."

Riveria "Yes, no matter what, Freya would be shocked"

Loki still in tears "I am still crying..."

Realizing the logic of the situation, the transfer was performed with Loki being really sad. With the secret transfer, the Hestia familia was ready to take on the Freya familia. The transferred girls did give Loki a big hug and a big kiss.

Red-face Loki with her smile back "How often can we do this transfer? ..."

Zeus "When do we need to inform the guild that Hestia is back?"

Loki "Let's inform them at the end of today. The meeting is set in 3 days, so there is no need for Ouranos to reschedule."

Finn "Bell needs to practice but inside the building."

Hestia "Bell has been holding Ais and Tiona off even when Ais used ariel"

Loki, Finn, Riveria, Tione, Gareth, Bete "!"

Finn "Well, that is good news. However, Ais cannot really use ariel inside this building. So that means we increase the number of level 6 opponents for Bell. Let's start with 3"

The training was quite difficult for Bell. His initial opponents were Finn, Gareth and Bete, and Bell got knocked around pretty badly. The second set consisted of Tiona, Tione and Ais, and they also beat him up pretty badly. After some healing potions, Bell went right back to spar. The group trained for the rest of the day while Hestia and Zeus got to rest from their long trip. By the end of the day, Bell's status showed he was benefiting from being beat up. And on the day before the big meeting, Bell surpassed the halfway mark into level 6.

**Chapter 20 - Meeting**

To facilitate Ouranos' attendance, the big meeting was held in the guild meeting room.

Hestia and Loki walked in with their executives waiting outside the meeting area. Freya also made her entrance with Ottar waiting outside. They also saw Asfi, Shakti, Tsubaki and other executives all waiting for their deities. There was tension in the atmosphere, and everyone expected fireworks in the meeting.

Ouranos "Hestia, did you have a good trip"

Hestia "Yes I would be happy to provide information about Dragon Valley"

That created quite a stir in the meeting, but Ouranos kept the meeting on topic.

Ouranos "Hestia, that is quite interesting, and I look forward to hear what you have learned. But we are here today to discuss what happened with Bell Cranel and Ais Wallenstein on the city wall a month ago."

Freya "Yes, I think it is important that the future saviors are provided with supervision that they clearly lack."

Hestia "That is outrageous. After all, Bell has progressed on a historic pace due to my guidance. Can you name anyone who reached level 6 in 6 months?"

Freya "I am not questioning Bell's progress, but we need to ensure that the hero has the proper moral values and upbringing. Otherwise, how can we be sure that he will be our protector in the future?"

After Freya talked, the male gods were cheering her on, which led to Ourano quieting the group.

Hestia "This is non-sense. I refuse to be supervise by another goddess."

Loki "I also do not agree with Freya having influence on Bell Cranel and Ais Wallenstein"

Freya "I think we should take a vote about this"

Hestia "I refuse. You are just trying to steal Bell for yourself. I challenge you to a war game"

The crowd got deadly quiet, even though no one believed that Hestia has any chance against Freya.

Freya laughed "You must be joking. While Bell is the hero, your tiny familia has no chance against mine"

Hestia attacked "Are you scare of my familia? If you want, we can each bring in another familia to even things up"

Freya "That is insanity, but I accept your war game"

Ouranos "The war game has been agreed to. Now we must choose the type of war game"

Hestia "Siege"

Freya "Siege it is."

Ouranos "When is this going to take place? What are the stakes?"

Hestia "If I win, no supervision and Freya has to stay away from Bell from now on. If Freya wins, she gets her supervision once per week for Bell"

Freya "What about Ais Wallenstein?"

Hestia "I agree to the same terms. And you Loki?"

Loki "I also agree"

Freya "We have an agreement"

Ouranos "Still the matter of time."

Hestia "We need 10 days to take care of familia matters and purchase materials"

Freya "You are stalling"

Ouranos "We split the difference. War games in 5 days at the same location as the last war game. The old buildings will be repaired for this event."

Hestia "Agreed"

Loki "Agreed"

Freya "Agreed"

**Chapter 21 - Preparation**

With Hestia taking initiative at the meeting, the war games terms were the most favorable possible. Nevertheless, they wanted to keep the new members a secret until the games themselves so Freya cannot protest in time. It was now time to plan for the specific opponents that they will be facing.

Finn "Alright, now lets look at the enemy. We know of 1 level 7, 3 level 6 if we do not count Mia, 1 level 5 or 6, 4 level 5, 1 level 4 and lower level members."

Finn "With Haruhime's boosting 6, we will have Bell at level 7 fighting like a level 8, 2 other level 7, a level 5, 2 level 3 and 2 level 2."

At that time, Ryuu entered the planning room led by junior members!

Hestia "Ryuu, I was counting on you. Thank you"

Ryuu "Yes, I humbly request to join the Hestia familia. My status is convertible, Goddess Hestia"

Hestia "Welcome to the familia!"

As Hestia quickly gave Ryuu her falna, it was confirmed that Ryuu has reached level 5. After the update, everyone went back to the planning.

Finn "With Haruhime's boosting 6, we will have Bell at level 7 fighting like a level 8, Ais at level 7, Tiona at level 7, Ryuu at level 6, Lefiya at level 5, Welf at level 3, Haruhime, Lili and Mikoto at level 2"

Finn "Here is my proposed strategy. Have Ais delay Ottar. Have Tiona and Ryuu delay their 3-4 level 6 fighters. Then have Bell take down as many of the level 5 Gulliver Brothers as possible to even out the numbers. For defense, Lefiya would activate her highest level shield Via Shiehelm to protect herself, Haruhime, Welf, Mikoto and Lili. While Lefiya is chanting, Welf, Mikoto and Lili can launch a few magic weapon attacks at their fighters from long range."

Riveria "These 4 brothers normally fight together, which would allow Bell to attack them simultaneously. If they do not fight together, then Bell should just take down as many of their high level fighters as possible."

Loki "Finn, this is a brilliant plan"

Hestia "I agree with this plan"

Bell "Me too. Ais, I will count on you to battle Ottar"

Ais "Bell, we will count on you to be the hero that takes down the bulk of the enemy forces."

Zeus "Bell, you will be the hero"

Tiona "Argonaut will do it!"

As everyone got excited about the plan, they started practicing for the battle. Lefiya, Haruhime and Welf practiced their coordination and manuevers, while Ais boosted to level 7 battled Gareth boosted to level 7.

The focus was however on Bell and how he will battle the 4 level 5 Gulliver Brothers. Thus, the boosted Bell practiced against Ryuu, Tiona, Tione and Bete at the same time. With an opponent of 3 level 6 and 1 level 5, this was actually a tougher battle than the 4 brothers. This group beat Bell up pretty good, but they wanted to simulate the worst case scenario if one or more of Freya's level 6 adventurers joins the battle. Lots of healing potions were used by the end of the day.

After 5 days of training, Bell learned better how to adjust against 4 opponents. While still having a hard time, he learned strategies to quickly lighten up the load by making a quick strike against one of the four opponents.

Lefiya was also able to chant her defensive spells quicker, while Haruhime was able to further extend the duration of her boosting spells.

It was then time to head out to the war game site. A large number of Loki familia members went along with the Hestia members for protection. That also disguised the identity of the Hestia members.

**Chapter 22 - War Games**

On the day of the war game, everyone in Orario was watching the battle between the up and coming Hestia familia with the naughty hero and goddess versus the top Freya familia with the insanely beautiful goddess. As in the case of the previous war game, the guild also set up a stage on its front lawn. The announcers this time was chosen again to be Ibri. Instead of Ganesha, Hephaestus was the other announcer.

At the Babel, the gods set up their mirrors including Loki, Hestia and Freya. Hermes and Ganesha were also there, as well as Miach and Take. The waitresses at the Hostess were also eagerly watching to see how Ryuu will do against the powerful Freya familia. Mia stayed retired and did not join the battle. Mord again bet on the Little Rookie though everyone thought he was insane.

At the battle site, the Hestia members went to their side of the battlefield while the Freya familia took up position on the other side. At this point, it was obvious the Hestia familia had more members than expected!

Freya "How is it possible that Ais Wallenstein, one of the Loki amazons and Loki's thousand elf mage are taking part in this?"

Hestia "They are a part of my familia"

Freya "This is cheating"

Loki "As you know, Ais now belong with Bell Cranel. It is sad for me, but my favorite child has left me for her love. It is also well known that the elf girl is in love with Ais, so she decided to follow Ais to Hestia, as well as one of the amazons. I am very sad indeed and cried many tears."

Freya "It does not matter. You will still lose!"

Hestia "That is why we play the games"

With the start of the games, Haruhime boosted Bell, Ais, Tiona, Ryuu, Lefiya and Welf while Lefiya activated elf ring. After boosting, Ais used ariel to get a bird's eye view of the battlefield while Lefiya started chanting wynn fimbulvetr. As Ais monitored the advancing enemy, Lefiya fired off wynn fimbulvetr, which knocked out the lower and middle level opponents.

With so many lives in danger, the games were temporarily halted to carry off the injured.

After resumption, Bell ran towards the Gulliver Brothers, who were in a group as expected. As also planned, Ais flew towards Ottar while Tiona headed towards two of the level 6 opponents. In case some of the Freya members wanted to attack the mages, Ryuu stayed close to the rear with Lefiya, Haruhime, Lili, Mikoto and Welf.

Timeframe 1

When the 4 brothers saw Bell, they immediately zeroed in and tried to gang up on him. While Ais headed towards Ottar, Ottar instead chose to chase after Bell. Some distance away, Tiona did manage to draw the attention of Allen Frommel and Hogni, both level 6. A third group with Hedin, the 3rd level 6, and Helun, with an unknown level, headed towards Ryuu, Haruhime, Lefiya and others. Given the substantial distance from the enemy, Lefiya chose to go on offense chanting wynn fimbulvetr again.

Wanting to pull all 4 brothers close in for the kill, Bell did not use any argonaut or magic attacks. As Bell and the Gulliver Brothers were just about to clash, Ais was able to head off Ottar by firing off a lightning attack using Welf's weapon. This gave Ottar no choice but to take on Ais. By that point, Tiona had already engaged Allen and Hogni, who were giving her a tough time. As Hedin and Helun got closer to Lefiya, she fired off her ice cold spell, forcing them to flee again from the spell effect. Having successfully delayed the enemy, Lefiya started chanting the Via Shilheim spell to protect from long range attacks.

Seeing that the battle was going as planned, Hestia and Loki were nervously optimistic.

In the Hostess, the girls were worried for Bell as he headed to battle with 4 1st class adventurers, and they were all jittery as the enemy was getting close to Ryuu. Mia did not join in as her loyalties were divided.

At the Twilight Manor, everyone was pulling for their friends. Seeing Tiona taking on 2 level 6, they were all very worried.

Tione "Come on Bitch! Just delay them"

Finn "She knows to hit and run. She just needs to delay them a little more"

Riveria "Ais should be just about even with Ottar with the level boosting. Let's hope we are right."

Bete was also watching nervously though he did not want to give away his concerns.

The remaining junior members were all screaming for their friends and wanted Ais to take down Ottar.

Timeframe 2

As he got close, Bell used a volley of firebolts to force two of the Gulliver Brothers to jump away sharply. This allowed Bell a few seconds to attack the remaining two brothers. With essentially a 3 level difference, Bell made very good use of those few seconds as his slash gave one brother (one with the spear) a deep cut. Using escape, Bell then ran quickly from the other 3 brothers while the injured one struggled to keep fighting.

Ais, with ariel activated, was having an even battle with Ottar, which surprised Ottar and Freya given the previous experienced when Ais trained with Ottar. Then suddenly, Ais shifted gears. Using her speed advantage, she flew towards Bell at max speed while leaving Ottar behind.

Unfortunately, Tiona was cut pretty badly, but she was able to keep the enemy at bay by forcing them to avoid the explosions from her lightning throwing knives.

After Lefiya activated Via Shilheim, Hedin soon launched a lightning magic attack. Even though Ryuu and Welf were outside the shield, fortunately, they were still protected as they were behind the shield.

As the battle unfolded, the Babel was shocked. The first blood of the key fighters was drawn by the Hestia familia instead of the heavily-favored Freya familia. While Loki and Hestia were nervously eating popcorn by the handful, Freya was getting worried.

At the Hostess, the girls were glad that Bell was having success and that Ryuu was not hit by the lightning attack. They could discern the strategy that Finn devised. As Anya said, occupy Ottar using Ais' speed while Bell cuts down the level 5's. Now then Ais uses her speed again to increase the combat power at the battle front against the level 5's while leaving the enemy's top fighter temporarily with no one to fight.

At the Twilight Manor, Finn and Riveria were very pleased with Ais' performance. Even though Bell scored the first near-knock-out, Ais was the clear star as she was able to delay Ottar and then outsmart him by running off to help Bell.

Timeframe 3

As Ais got near, the escaping rabbit quickly turned around to shoot off a 10-second-charged firebolt at the injured brother, totally knocking him out. After that, Bell engaged the 3 brothers at the same time. Shortly after, Ais reached them and made a deep cut into another brother (with the hammer), which knocked him out. Now it is two-on-two at least until Ottar reached them. Checkmate.

Tiona was still battling Allen and Hogni but had used up her throwing knives. Taking more damage, her Berserk skill activated, making the battle more even.

Welf launched a magic attack against his opponents, but the damage was not significant given their big level difference. As the enemy continued to charge towards the mages, Ryuu and the other members got ready for close-in battle.

With the battle seemingly going their way, Hestia and Loki were cheering like crazy. Freya was quite upset but she had no options at that point. Hermes was feeling the tide of the battle going against Freya. So he kept really quiet.

At the Hostess, the girls cheered as Bell and Ais defeated another opponent, but it is nervous time as Ryuu would soon be fighting in deadly combat.

At the Twilight Manor, everyone continued to be very impressed with Ais' performance, but are getting nervous with all the damage Tiona was taking.

Timeframe 4

It was Bell and Ais against the two remaining brothers. With the big level difference, ten seconds was all it took to take down another brother. At which point, Ais flew off to help Tiona, leaving Bell to finish off the remaining brother before Ottar can get there.

Seeing help arriving, Tiona continued to battle the 2 level 6 while taking a lot of damage. As Ais flew at max speed towards Tiona, Ais opened a healing potion which was immediately dumped on Tiona while Ais was landing. At that point, it was Ais against Allen and Tiona against Hogni.

With Hedin and Helun approaching, Ryuu took off to engage the enemy. Seeing Hedin launched the lightning attack, Ryuu decided to keep him occupied, and their fight was pretty even as both were level 6 at that point. That left Helun against everyone inside the shield (though Welf was outside). As Helun slammed her weapon against the shield, Lefiya was still able to maintain her defensive spell. However, Welf could not use his magic weapons due to concern for accidentally damaging Lefiya's shield. Meanwhile, Lili and Mikoto took out their magic darts ready to protect Haruhime and Lefiya from the high level attacker.

The deities at the Babel were pretty baffled. 3 of the 4 Gullivers had been quickly knocked out with Bell looking like he will soon finish the 4th. However, the big fight will start soon once Ottar reached Bell, and everyone still expected Bell to lose. However, Freya realized she had been outwitted as she knew that Ais is fighting above her level.

At the Hostess, they were really impressed with Bell with three 1st level adventurers defeated, but everyone also was very nervous watching Ryuu battled Hedin.

At the Twilight Manor, the Loki members were relieved as Ais was able to heal Tiona and help against Allen and Hogni. However they were also worried for Lefiya now, as a high level opponent is bashing on her shield and the fighters protecting the mages consisted of 2 level 2 and 1 level 3.

Timeframe 5

Slash, and the last Gulliver brother was down. At that time, Ottar reached Bell, and the much-awaited big battle began.

Realizing Lefiya was under attacked, Ais activated ariel again to attack Allen. After being healed, Tiona started pushing back Hogni.

Near Lefiya, Ryuu and Hedin were in a tight battle though Ryuu had an advantage following Finn's strategy to fight a delaying defensive battle. However, Helun kept damaging Lefiya's shield. Seeing imminent failure, Lefiya, Lili and Mikoto all had their weapons and lightning darts ready to protect Haruhime, who was still level boosting everyone. Just behind the shield, Welf was also at the ready with his magic sword. As Lefiya suddenly dropped the shield, Lili and Mikoto threw lightning darts at Helun in synchronized fashion, which forced her to jump back to avoid the magic explosions.

At the Babel, Loki and Hestia were jumping for joy with 4 level 5 defeated. While they celebrated, Freya pinned her hope on Ottar.

At the Hostess, the girls were worried for Bell as the Ottar fight started, and they were all cheering on Ryuu who was fighting well against a level 6.

At the Twilight Manor, the Loki members were now worried about Lefiya and hoped that Ais can quickly defeat Allen to go help Lefiya.

Timeframe 6

It was time for the rabbit vs. the boar. It was almost impossible for viewers to follow what was going on with the incredible forces being used at incredible speeds.

Worried about Lefiya, Ais went straight to her lil rafaga finishing move despite her vow not to use it against adventurers. That huge strike knocked out Allen who suffered very serious damage. Ais then immediately flew off to help against Hedin and Helun.

With her wounds healed, Tiona continued to push Hogni before finally landing a deep slash.

The battle between Ryuu and Hedin continued to be pretty even, especially with Ryuu fighting a defensive battle.

Near Lefiya and Haruhime, another round of magic darts were thrown at Helun, who managed to elude the magic. With her agility, Helun also managed get a deep cut on Welf, knocking Welf out.

At the Babel, the focus was on the big fight between Bell and Ottar. However, when Ais' finishing move struck Allen, everyone was shocked at the enormous impact. While Hestia marveled at Ais' power, Loki was surprised Ais used that move on an adventurer. Freya became worried about Allen, and hope he survived the enormous impact.

At the Hostess, the girls continued to cheer on Bell and Ryuu. Understanding Ryuu was fighting a delaying strategy, they hoped reinforcements would soon arrive. Seeing Allen fall, Anya did get worried about her brother who was hit with Ais' enormous finishing move.

At the Twilight Manor, everyone was happy with Ais as the star. It was clear she was the magic bullet who flew around helping everyone, having delayed Ottar and already defeating a level 5 and then the huge strike that knocked out a level 6.

Timeframe 7

After a few exchanges, the rabbit, effectively fighting at level 8, had the clear advantage over the boar, who was being pushed back.

With two more slashes, Hogni was defeated,and Tiona then started running towards Ryuu.

With the defensive strategy, Ryuu was still having an even fight with Hedin, and the strategy was starting to really frustrate her Hedin.

As Ais flew towards Lefiya, Helun was able to hit Lefiya and Haruhime at the same time. As Lefiya collapsed, Haruhime also fell and was knocked out. With Haruhime's collapse, level boosting ended, changing the entire situation!

At the Babel, everyone was shocked that Bell was pushing back Ottar. This was Freya's nightmare coming true. Hestia and Loki both noticed Haruhime going down. They started getting very worried about a change in the tide of the battle.

At the Hostess, everyone was surprised with Bell's success but was still worried about Ryuu in the tight battle.

At the Twilight Manor, everyone screamed when Lefiya went down.

Finn "I think Lefiya will survive, but the level boosting is gone."

Riveria "I think we still have a big advantage in the numbers"

Timeframe 8

Noticing a change in Bell, Ottar temporary stopped and said it was time for real warriors to win the fight. Bell then smiled and agreed with Ottar.

The lost of level boosting did not change Tiona's plan, which was running as fast as she can to assist Ryuu. Though without the level boosting, Hedin finally scored a deep slash that staggered Ryuu.

Seeing the damage to Lefiya and Haruhime, Ais was furious. Once she reached Helun, she immediately launched another lil rafaga. The audience gasped as they saw the tremendous attack, which smashed Helun so hard that she was blown 50 feet away and was now lying unconscious on the ground.

Besides Ais' deadly kill shot, almost everyone in Babel was wondering why Bell and Ottar stopped fighting and were instead talking. But it seemed Hestia and Loki figured out what was being said. At the same time, Freya was getting worried about her members, who were being very heavily injured. She remember Ottar said that Ais was holding back when she fought against adventurers, but it appears Ais has surpassed that limit.

The girls at the Hostess screamed when Ryuu was hit, and Syr started crying with the other girls supporting her. Mia then mentioned it would take a lot more than that to bring down the Gale.

At the Twilight Manor, while still worried about Lefiya, everyone cheered when Ais one-shot the opponent.

Riveria "Ais, yes! You saved Lefiya!"

Tione "Come on Ais, go go go, you destroyed that bitch. Lil rafaga is the way!"

Finn "Lefiya will be fine. Ais got there in time."

Now they cheered on Tiona, who went to help Ryuu.

Timeframe 9

After the brief talk, Bell and Ottar started fighting again. This time the battle was very even.

With the immediate danger passed, Mikoto and Lili immediately poured potions on Lefiya, Haruhime and Welf.

Seeing that, Ais used ariel to head back to Bell and Ottar, while taking a quick detour to get a swing at Hedin on her way back.

Ais' slash forced Hedin to jump sharply away. This allowed Ryuu time to run towards Tiona while pouring a potion on herself.

As Hedin chased, Tiona arrived and squared off in a pretty even battle.

At the Babel, the gods noticed a closer battle between Bell and Ottar. Seeing the difference in battle strength after Lefiya and Haruhime were knocked out, Freya immediately deduced that one of them must have been providing some type of unprecedented power boosting.

The mood at the Hostess improved dramatically when Ryuu was able to use the potion. Now they are focusing more on the Bell fight as they were much less worried with Ryuu and Tiona fighting together to take down Hedin.

With Lefiya being healed, the mood at the Twilight Manor greatly improved. It was also becoming clear that the battle is as well as they could have hoped. With only Ottar and Hedin left, many were starting to believe it is only a matter of time before a total victory is achieved.

Riveria "I have never seen Ais used her finishing move twice in one battle. I hope she can sustain the pace with Ottar still remaining"

Tione "Ais is fighting like an angry girl. She saw Lefiya go down, and went straight for the kill! She got revenge for Lefiya!"

Timeframe 10

Ottar and Bell continued to battle with neither gaining an advantage.

Watching Bell battle Ottar from afar, Ais traveled at maximum speed getting ready for a 3rd lil rafaga.

After healing herself, Ryuu joined Tiona to push back Hedin. With the double-team, Hedin was barely able to keep up and took a lot of damage.

After several potions, Haruhime, Lefiya and Welf appeared to be recovered.

At the Babel, everyone now could see that the Hestia familia will win. There were whispers of the Hestia familia being the most powerful in Orario. Having seen her familia essentially wiped out, Freya was very upset as Ottar was basically the only one left. Meanwhile, Hestia and Loki wanted to pinch themselves to make sure this was really happening.

With Ryuu in good shape, the girls at the Hostess were cheering for Bell in his fight.

At the Twilight Manor, nearly everyone was shouting for Ais to use lil rafaga on Ottar to win the war.

Timeframe 11

The double-team of Ryuu and Tiona quickly finished off Hedin. With everyone else recovered, the Hestia members ran off to assist Bell and Ais with Ottar.

As they left that area of the battlefield, medical personnel quickly jumped in to carry off injured combatants for urgent medical care. In particular, Allen and Helun looked really bad after being heavily damaged by lil rafaga.

When Ais got close to Bell, she realized she was unable to attack without the risk of hitting Bell.

Ais "Bell, let me help"

Bell "Ais, I will finish this the right way."

Ais was surprised in the same way she was surprised when Bell waved her off on the 9th floor against the mino. But she did not join in as Bell requested. The battle continued unabated. When the rest of the Hestia members arrived, Ais told them Bell wanted to fight Ottar alone, which confused everyone. Respecting Bell's wishes, Haruhime did boost Ais, Tiona, Ryuu, Lefiya, Welf and Mikoto in case Bell changed his mind. Though the battle was fierce and they could not help but watch as adventurers.

At the Twilight Manor, Finn was upset.

Finn "Now why is Bell is not having his teammates help? We got him surrounded"

Bete "That is because Bell is going to be the hero, fair and square, no if's or but's. He is going to beat you up, take your lunch money, get the girl, and do it in your face to leave no doubt. And he may even wipe your mouth with your napkin before walking away"

Riveria started laughing hysterically "Looks like Bell has a new fan lol"

Bete "He was a weakling in my eyes, but he is now strong. A man's man. A hero's hero. I cannot believe I am saying it myself. But the rabbit has roared and become the king"

Tione laughed "Bete, you are going to be jealous of Ais getting Bell lol"

At the Babel, Freya was captivated by the one-on-one battle, as were all the other deities. Freya was actually satisfied with an outcome between Bell and Ottar, which was the form of war game that she would have selected. However, with Hestia's initiative, she went along but now she understood all the planning that went into her opponent's strategy. She was checkmated from the start.

Loki was also enjoying the battle like any god would. She came to realize that Bell has indeed become the hero, and everyone else would need to be there to support him to move the age.

Hermes was in ecstasy watching the fight and loudly declared the hero of the age has arrived.

Of course, Hestia was too worried about Bell to appreciate the battle. She literally could not take her eyes off her child involved in this life and death battle.

At the Hostess, everyone was also wondering why Bell was not accepting Ais' help.

The End of the Battle

The battle between Bell and Ottar seemed to last forever. Everyone, whether on the battlefield or watching through the mirrors, whether adventurer, god or a common person, watched in awe. At the speeds involved, rabbit combinations were meaningless as the fight was essentially at that speed. Argonaut charges were used every so often, but inadequate charging did not produce the difference maker.

As the battle continued past the hour mark, Bell was losing some strength while Ottar was losing some speed. However the fight continued as those dropoffs essentially cancelled each other out. The slightly slower pace did benefit Bell in other ways, as he was able to charge just a little more, but still, not enough to make the difference.

Another half hour passed, and the fight continued to slow some more. At some point, this allowed Bell to charge significantly more as he could maintain a larger gap from Ottar when he was charging. As a result, he was able to finally take advantage of argonaut firebolts to attack Ottar. While the firebolts were not enormous, continued damaged added up after some time. Increased damaged also made Ottar just a bit more slower, which allowed Bell to charge just a bit more. With that vicious cycle working in Bell's favor, he just kept delivering body blows while Ottar fought on as well as he could. At the two hour mark, the boar was much slower while the rabbit was clearly in control. Taking advantage of an Ottar misstep, Bell jumped back a few additional steps to enable a 10 second charge before launching the biggest firebolt attack yet. That staggered Ottar a bit, and Bell was able to buy time to deliver another 10 second charge firebolt. Then a 20 second charge firebolt. Then a 30 second charge firebolt finally knocked the king down.

Having seen enough, the gods declared Bell the winner. No one wanted to see any more adventurers taken away by stretcher. With that declaration, Ais jumped on Bell celebrate, while their other friends also rushed in to monkey-pile the pair. At the Babel, there was also delirium. Hermes proclaimed Bell the savior hero, while Hestia and Loki hugged each other in tears. A concerned Freya immediately left to check on her familia. At the Twilight Manor, it was a wild celebration. Tione hung her captain upside down for fun though Finn did not seem to mind. Riveria and Gareth hugged and laughed. The junior members finally got to see why Bell impressed their executives so much. At the Hostess, the girls hugged each other in tears, and Syr almost fainted from joy. Even Mia commented that Bell has arrived.

**Chapter 23 - Final Meeting at the Guild**

A final meeting was scheduled at the guild to resolve matters after the Hestia Familia was declared the victor.

Following the battle, the Hestia members received potions for recovery and healing. They then took a much deserved bath to cleanup for an enormous celebration party at the Hostess. Other than Bell, Ais, Riveria and Ryuu, everyone else got so drunk that a carriage had to be called to bring them back to the Twilight Manor.

The next morning, it was quite interesting to discover who slept in whose bed. Not surprisingly, Bell was caught trying to sneak out of Ais' room. Unfortunately, Riveria was caught trying to sneak out of Gareth's room while Lefiya was caught trying to sneak out of Tiona's room. Another rumor was Syr being there in the morning, but most did not realize she spent the night at Ryuu's room. The biggest stories were however Tione refusing to allow Finn out of her room screaming "I am not done yet". Even worse was the familia members finding Hestia and Loki asleep together in Loki's room. Worrying about all the dirty laundry, Loki and Hestia immediately ordered everyone to keep quiet about the numerous scandalous 'rumors'.

After the situation calmed down, they got ready to attend the meeting at the guild. With their victory, Bell and Ais were not subjected to supervision by Freya. Furthermore, Freya was forbidden to add Bell or Ais to her familia, which brought a big relief to Hestia and Loki.

With the loss, Freya also lost a lot of credibility among the gods despite the male gods continuing to follow her every word and movement. As there were a lot of rumors in the meeting room about Freya, a large old man suddenly spoke up in the room. To the shock of most in attendance, it was Zeus.

Zeus "I wanted to say a few words even though I have retired. First, Loki and Freya, I do not hold any grudges for what happened 15 years ago. It was time for my retirement, and it gave me the time to spend with my adopted grandson Bell"

Zeus "Hestia, I want to thank you for taking such good care of Bell. I know how much you have sacrificed for Bell. And Loki, I have now seen you in action, and I am very impressed with how far you would go to protect your children. I am glad that you are a leader in Orario. "

Zeus "For everyone else, I am Bell's grandfather. So listen to me when I tell you not to hold any grudges against Freya for what she did here. She is also after what is good for Bell despite having strange ways of going about it."

Zeus winked proudly "Though Freya, if you have something in your heart for Bell, you should check out his grandfather who is far more sophisticated in the ways of the world."

Zeus's relationship with Bell surprised most of the gods, and his comments about Freya also protected her from some type of retribution from the other gods. As everyone whispered, Zeus continued to talk.

Zeus looked to Bell "Bell, don't judge Freya too hard. I don't know what her exact motivation is. May be she was captivated by your brilliance. May be she wanted to create the hero of the age. May be she wanted you in her familia. May be she was just horny for some fresh rabbit... I don't know."

Zeus "But what I do know, because I have been watching you just like her, is that she has saved you many times. Not only that, she helped create the you that is here today. She has done things for you that you would never have suspected. Freya is every bit the driving force behind your growth as Hestia and Ais."

Everyone "!"

Zeus "She was the one who sent you the grimoire that gave you firebolt magic. She was the one who had the amulet created for you that protected you from the Apollo familia. She was the one who pushed you towards your goals by arranging for the fight with the minotaur on the 9th floor. She was the one who had her familia destroyed the Ishtar familia because they kidnapped you. She was the one who allowed you to battle Asterius on the surface by blocking the Loki familia from taking part. She watched you day and night and wanted you to shine as bright as you could."

Zeus "Bell, all I can say is that you are loved by many many people in their own special way"

Bell "I did not know, grandpa."

Hestia "OMG"

Loki "So Freya is the one behind everything all this time"

Bell bowed "Goddess Freya, I do not need to know why, but I just wanted to thank you for what you have done for me."

Freya "Bell, you are welcome. You have the most brilliant soul, and you have indeed captivated me. My familia will be there by your side when you need. You can count on us. If you want to train with Ottar, all you need to do is to say so. I will continue to watch you from afar and hope that I can help you become the hero of the age."

With that, everyone was satisfied and the meeting was adjourned. The familias finally went back to their homes, though Ais, Tiona and Lefiya kept rooms at both the Twilight Manor and the Hearth Manor.

A few days later, Loki and Hestia celebrated their victory over drinks.

Hestia "Well, you should be happier now with Ais, Tiona and Lefiya keeping their rooms at your home. I think they spend most of their time with you there?"

Loki "Yes I am pleased. Except for Ais, they mostly sleep in my place."

Hestia smirked "I have seen Ais having breakfast a few times. I guess she and Bell have found 'a room' "

Loki laughs "I guess they have. What type of establishment are you keeping Hestia?"

Hestia smiled "I don't know but we may soon have a lot of little rabbits."

Loki "Where is Zeus? I have not seen him since the meeting."

Hestia "I remember seeing Zeus talking to Bell a few times. But I think he went on vacation though I think I saw Freya with him when he left"

Loki "That dirty old man scored again"

Hestia "You have to give it to him with that speech at the guild. He sure knows how to touch a lady's heart"

**\- This is the End of the Story. How these heroes defeat the Black Dragon is for another story -**

**\- Thank you for reading, Ca1piggy -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

10 years later. Orario was safe and peaceful. That was thanks to the level 10 argonaut hero, his level 8 golden-eye girlfriend and their friends who defeated the black dragon.

At the home of Bell and Ais, there were 3 little rabbits running around. The exhausted parents had to chase Bell Jr., Zeus Jr and Aria Jr. all the time. With the little rabbits' special skills manifesting, even enlisting the help of the 2 goddesses and elf momma were not enough. Desperate for a rest, they called on all their familia friends for help. It was a battle of wits, power, guile, speed and simple will-power.

Someone knocks on the door and Bell goes to open the door

Bell "Finn, Bete, Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, Gareth, good to see you"

Finn "Argonaut hero, good to see you"

Embarrassed Bell "Lol, please just call me Bell"

Finn laughs "Ok Bell"

Tiona and Tiona "Hi, Argonaut!"

Someone else knocks and Ais goes to open the door"

Ais "Lili, Welf, Haruhime, Mikoto, welcome, please come in"

As everyone greeted each other, the 3 little rabbits came running in.

Bell Jr "Oh it is uncle Bete, aunty Tione and aunty Tiona"

Zeus Jr "And aunty Lefiya, aunty Lili and uncle Welf"

Aria Jr "Oh aunty Haruhime and aunty Mikoto"

Hestia "Thank goodness, we have reinforcements"

Finn "goddess Hestia, you sound so serious lol"

Loki "You would not believe how much trouble these 3 are after they received their falna's"

Bell laughed "We wanted them to start learning self-defense, but they immediately developed skills that devastated us."

Lili "Skills?"

Ais "Bell Jr. is able to run superfast. It is like Bell used to be except he also has wind propulsion power. Zeus Jr. is really strong with natural martial arts skills. Aria Jr. has a version of invisibility that is stronger than reverse veil or even Asfi's hade's hat. All 3 can cause mischief using small whirlwinds, lighting small fires and generating static electrical sparks."

Gareth "That sounds great. They are like mini versions of Ais and Bell."

Mikoto "With some Zeus power also"

Loki "Only that Ais and Bell were pretty well behaved. These 3 little rabbits can be real monsters."

Tiona "But they are so adorable, just like little argonaut was!"

Hestia "Let's see what you will say at the end of the day"

Welf "We will be fine. You just relax and enjoy a day off"

Ais "Thank you so much. We are really tired"

Bete "We will have no problem with the little ones. Don't worry Ais"

Riveria "They wore us down and wore us out."

Lefiya "Riveria, don't worry, they are in good hands"

Haruhime "Yes, you guys just take a break and enjoy the day. We will take care of everything"

Finn "Yes, Tione and I would be so happy if our baby girl can develop skills like your children!"

As the large group of high level adventurers left with the 3 little rabbits, grandma Hestia and grandma Loki smiled at each other with knowing evil smiles. The large group headed towards the Babel with the large grass area to play.

Haruhime "Alright, let's play a game"

Bell Jr. "What are we going to play"

Tiona "What do you want to play? Rock-paper-scissors? Or we can read story books together"

Zeus Jr. "But that is for little kids. Gee, aunty Tiona, you sure are really pretty. How about a kiss?"

All the adults "!"

Tiona "Oh you are such a tease. You will be just like your great grandpa Zeus"

Aria Jr. "Let's play capture the villain"

Bete "But you are too small. That is a rough game."

3 kids "But we want to battle against the legendary adventurers"

Finn "Well we can try, but what are the teams"

Bell Jr. "We 3 kids vs. you adults"

Gareth "Wow, confident kids"

Mikoto "Are you sure, that is 3 against 10"

Aria Jr. "Do you need more help?"

Finn "Certainly not, but that seems like it is not fair for you?"

At that time, Finn's thumb starts hurting

Zeus Jr. "No, we are the villains. So it is your job as the legendary adventurers to capture us"

Lili "Alright, you have 20 seconds to run before we run after you"

As all 3 kids then screamed and ran away in different directions.

Bete "I will chase after the quick one. Let's see how fast he really is."

Mikoto "Bete, I will help you with my gravity cage"

Haruhime "I will come along also to see what I can do to help"

Gareth "I will go after the strong boy."

Tiona and Tione "We will go also and see how good a workout we can get"

Finn "I want to test out the little girl with the invisibility power"

Lefiya "Finn, I will help you. I can use an elf special detection spell"

Lili "Let's see how clever she is"

Welf "Ok, I will follow along!"

As Bete chased after Bell Jr, he discovered that the little one is super quick. There also seemed to be a tailwind that helps push him along with having Bell Sr.'s rabbit quickness. Nevertheless, being a level 7 certainly has advantages and he was gaining on Bell Jr. However as he tried to grab the little boy, he missed. Bell Jr did a tight spin round Bete by sticking out one hand to take advantage of the wind resistance.

Bete "What in the world!"

Bell Jr. "Got you!"

Bell Jr. managed to get behind Bete and used another skill to light the tip of Bete's tail on fire!

Bete "My tail! You little brat!"

As Bete screamed from his burning tail, Mikoto and Haruhime caught up to him. However no one could extinguish the fire!

Bell Jr. "LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL One legendary adventurer down!"

Mikoto and Haruhime watched as Bete jumped in a fountain to put out the fire "Wow, Bete was defeated"

Mikoto started chanting for her gravity trap, but Bell Jr. was too fast to be trapped. However, he saw the 2 cute girls trying to catch him, and he attacked their weakness. Bell Jr. used a third skill to form 2 small whirlwinds under Mikoto and Harhime, completely lifting their skirts! That caused both Haruhime and Mikoto to scream and run away trying to push their skirts back down.

Seeing the defeat of Haruime and Mikoto, Bete started chasing again "Ok kid, I am going to kick your butt"

At that time, Zeus Jr did not run far, and instead waited for Gareth, Tiona and Tione to catch up to him.

Gareth "Little one, why are you not running?"

Zeus Jr "Uncle Gareth, you are known for your strength, but are you strong enough to capture me"

Gareth fell for the trap and tried to grab Zeus Jr, but was promptly thrown to the ground with a judo throw! Tiona and Tione also jumped in, but they were thrown on top of Gareth.

Zeus Jr "Wow, these legendary adventurers are easy to throw"

Gareth on the bottom of the pile "These kids are much more difficult than the parents"

Tiona "Ok, little boy, now aunty Tiona is going to catch you"

As Tiona jumped, Zeus Jr. threw her down again. Tione also jumped in again, but was promptly throw on top of Tiona.

Tione "These kids are really tough. And they are only level 1."

Gareth "Uncle Gareth is getting too old for this type of rough play!"

At the same time, Aria Jr. used her invisibility skill. While Finn has dealt with invisibility before, he has not dealt with such a strong invisibility. He could not see, hear, or otherwise sense the little girl's presence at all. Lili was quite impressed with the ability, and she transformed into an eagle and flew into the sky. However, even with the eagle's superior vision, she was unable to detect Aria Jr. Seeing the challenge, Lefiya realized she needed to use her elf spell for detecting invisibility objects. However, as she started to chant, a whirlwind materialized underneath her. The wind also lifted her skirt so all her undergarments were visible, and causing Lefiya to scream and run off trying to push her dress back down. As Lefiya ran off, a little girl's laughter could be heard. Hearing the laughter, Finn and Welf thought that Aria Jr. got over-confident and jumped towards the area where the laughter was even though Finn's thumb started hurting. Unfortunately, they did not seem to capture a little girl but instead found themselves all wet after landing in the same fountain that Bete used to put out the fire!

Finn laughed "Clever girl!"

Lili thought "Wow, Bell-sama and Ais-san must battle this everyday..."

... ... ...

At the end of the day, the refreshed Bell, Ais, Hestia, Loki and Riveria went looking for the group. When they got to the Babel grass area, they saw a large pile of defeated adventurers and 3 little rabbits laughing at them.

Bell "OMG, what happened"

Loki "You know what happened, the little monsters"

Bete "We have been thoroughly defeated. My tail is in ruins..."

Haruhime "My tail will never be the same either..."

Lefiya, Lili and Welf "Help"

Tiona and Tione "That was really scary"

Gareth "I am totally exhausted"

Mikoto "I am afraid we were not up to the task"

Finn "I do not remember such a thorough defeat"

Ais was angry "What did you 3 do to our friends?"

Bell Jr. "We were playing catch the villain"

Zeus Jr."But they are not very good at wrestling"

Aria Jr. "And they are not very good at finding people either"

Hestia "Here are some potions. I had a feeling you would be needing them"

As Hestia and Riveria handed out the recovery potions, Bell and Ais quickly captured the little rabbits using ariel and super speed. After the potions, the legendary adventurers sat and rested while Ais and Riveria admonished the little monsters.

And they lived happily ever after...


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternate Epilogue (For those who wanted Harem ending)**

3 years later. Orario was safe and peaceful. That was thanks to the level 10 argonaut hero and his friends who defeated the black dragon.

To protect civilization, Bell needed to spread his seed far and wide. Thus a unique arrangement was arrived at. He married all his girlfriends. And there was also a unique living arrangement to make it all work. Bell and his wives lived in a special complex at the edge of Orario where there were 6 houses. In each house lived one of Bell's wives - Ais, Tiona, Ryuu, Lefiya, Haruhime and Syr. Furthermore, each house had a red lantern that would be lit when Bell is staying there. This ensured the procedure for protecting civilization was not interrupted. Hestia and Loki also lived in the complex in their own house and helped out as babysitters. There were also rumors of what scandalous events went on in an empty house once per week when Shakti and Ganesha were specifically banned from the complex.

Many of Bell's friends also lived nearby.

In the Pallum village, there was a similar theme for rebuilding the Pallum kingdom. There, Finn lived with his wives Tione, Lili and Meryl. Again, each wife had a house with a red lantern. Riveria and Gareth also lived in the Pallum village in their own house so the Loki executives could have more fun together.

In the Werewolf village, the same theme was copied to rebuild Bete's wolvie family. There. Bete lived with Lena, Aisha and their sisters. Apparently they all lived in one large house, and unspeakable things take place inside.

In the Deities village, there were many couples, including Zeus and Freya, Hephaestus and Welf, Hermes and Asfi, Take and Mikoto, Miach and Naaza. Ottar also lived there as a protector of the village. Apparently the village was pretty claim, as Freya managed to keep Zeus very happy. Even Hermes the troublemaker was kept under control as Asfi made a leash that tightened when she used a magic word.

The Hostess also moved to this part of Orario. Ryuu and Syr kept working there as well as Mia and the other girls. On busy days, Bell was rumored to help out while wearing the hostess uniform. That was a big draw for the Hostess as everyone wanted to take part in flipping Bell's skirt.

...

And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
